


Positions

by Hurricos



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan x Reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, John Marston x Reader - Freeform, Okay maybe the slightest bit of plot but not much, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, These tags are sending me I hate writing smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You get railed by the cowboys, javier escuella x reader - Freeform, smutfic, stranded in a cabin sex type beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricos/pseuds/Hurricos
Summary: A job gone wrong forces Arthur, John, Javier and yourself to take refuge in a secluded abandoned cabin overnight to escape the O Driscoll’s. After a lot of alcohol, secrets are spilled, and fantasies are laid out. How are you to resist the charm of your fellow gang members?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO I’ve been wanting to write a smutfic like this for a long time but I HATE writing smut and don’t have a lot of confidence in myself, so I apologise in advance if this is trash and if there are random typing errors. Iwrote on my phone at like midnight? I have the intention to go through and proof check at some point when I have more time. I imagine the context of this particular smut FIC has been done to death already but I’m a hoe and I like it so... (I’m also SO SORRY if I butchered Javier’s Spanish...)
> 
> This is dedicated to my best bitch who helped me out on deciding a setting/how to even GO ABOUT THIS FIC so thank you so much angel I love you lots x

The thundering of hoof beats in your ears had been the only prevalent sound in your ear for the past ten minutes or so; four riders, frantic steeds snorting and whinnying in anxious apprehension of the source of trouble they were galloping from.

Finally, as the rider’s just surpassed north of Moonstone Pond, they slowed their steeds to a halt, and could finally recollect.

“What the hell happened back there!?” John bellowed, his usually raspy tones even more so with the mixture of frustration and anger in his voice. The outlaw swung from the back of his mount, Old Boy, heels of his boots landing noisily in the soft earth.

The job that was supposedly ‘easy as takin’ candy from a baby’ according to Javier, ended up being, or looking like, a set up. The supposedly abandoned ranch was crawling with O Driscoll’s like a horse carcass infested with maggots - and the tale of treasure was long forgotten as the Van Der Linde gang members bolted in the opposite direction of the spray of bullets.

“Javier, you said that place was abandoned?” You snorted, half in amusement and half in bewilderment, leaning over to pat the neck of your buttermilk buckskin Kentucky Saddler, who’s nostrils were still flaring and chest heaving in the aftermath of the attack.

Boaz pawed the ground impatiently as Javier shrugged, slouched in the saddle.

“According to Micah it was-“

There was a collective groan from yourself, John and Arthur in that moment as the mention of a certain Mr Bell came from Javier’s mouth.

“Javier, I thought you’d know better than to listen to what that dumb bastard has to say!” Arthur groaned, swinging over the saddle in a swift dismount, the motion of it reflecting his fed up attitude at the job that had just gone completely up shit creek.

He pulled the reins over the head of his flaxen chestnut Hungarian Halfbred, tethering the horse to a tree just some inches away from the group.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared you’d paused in a convenient stop - and lurking between the thicket of lush tree branches, hiding in a small clearing - was a cabin that looked uninhabited- due to the collapsed roof of the log store adjacent to the building.

“Hey, look here,” Arthur started, “this looks like a good place to hide out, just ‘til tomorrow - when we know we ain’t got no more of them bastards tailing us.” Arthur instructed, and you all knew it was a good idea. John and Javier went ahead to scope out the cabin, just to be assured it was in fact empty - whilst yourself and Arthur made sure to lead all four horses further into the seclusion of the trees, tethering them up for the night where you all knew it would be safe from the sight of any of bastard Colm’s boys. 

—-

The old desolate cabin was a rather miserable place - it had long since been forgotten, with its damp feeling air and earthy smelling rooms. The place was a general dump anyway - unwashed plates and other dinner wear lay stacked in the brown and grimy sink, curtains were ripped and some of the furniture was tattered or broken.

Luckily, you all weren’t looking for a five star stay, just somewhere to stake out for the night.

Javier had managed to kindle a fire in the old hearth, which soon set roaring as the sun melded into the skyline, submerged into the inky black night. 

The boys and yourself sat around the small kitchen table, with nothing to do after a piss-poor attempt at dinner (much worse than Pearson’s stews, if that was possible...), satchels were soon opened and alcohol bottles started to empty of their contents.

As much as this situation was dire, you were the new girl and this had been one of your first real ‘jobs’ since finding Dutch and his gang. You’d fled the last gang considering they knew your potential but kept you as a slave, cooking and cleaning instead of going out and working. You hated the fact they always diminished you because you were a woman - but Dutch never saw it that way. He’d seen first hand (during an altercation at Valentine saloon with a slimy bastard), how capable you were of handling yourself in a violent situation. Since then you’d been allowed to run with the boys, and nothing made you happier.

Yet, you’d only been there short of a month and a half and you still felt almost... shy? You hadn’t really talked too much to the guys, unless it was belting commands during a job - so sitting down and laughing and drinking with them was a huge relief.

But you quickly learned you weren’t exactly matching with them in turns of handling your drink. A quarter of a bottle of neat London gin later and you were a little worse for wear, the shoddy cabin room seemingly twirling around you as you tried to focus in on the laughing faces of the men around you - faces you’d only ever really seen before in heated moments of feral aggression, expressions screwed and appearances rough. It was certainly new to seem them in a lighthearted manner.

“You alright (name)?” Javier chuckled, his accented tones softer than a velvet caress, “you don’t look so good?”

He was right - you could barely keep your eyes open due to the alcohol.

“I’m fine...” you smiled, getting up from the chair with a sway in your step, wobbling over to the bedroll laid out for you on the floor, kicking off your riding boots as you fell on top of the material of the bedroll.

“Just going to rest my eyes for a few seconds...” you laughed drunkenly, and the moment your lids fell shut - you were certainly out for the count.

—

It was uncertain just how much time had passed, but your catatonic state was disturbed like a ripple in a still lake as you heard the low chuckle of the men around the table - it sounded less jovial and more dark in nature.

“You can’t say you ain’t thought about it.” John whispered, unable to do so effectively, with that distinctive crackling voice. “I been thinkin’ about it since the day she joined.”

There was another rumble of laughter from the group of outlaws.

“Ohhh definitely, amigo,” Javier returned, also awful at keeping his voice low. At this point you still laid facing away from the men, and it was clear they were still under the pretence you were soundly asleep and not supposed to hear this conversation.

“She’s wild, I’d love to fuck her, see how she feels.”

Your eyes immediately pinged open to full alert, but your body remained still as dead. You decided to listen further just to ascertain for definite that they were in fact talking about you.

“(Name)’s certainly... somethin’.” Arthur’s voice then chipped in, “but I dunno if she’s that kind of woman? I get the impression she ain’t the type to fall for no one.”

He wasn’t exactly wrong there, you had always been a lone wolf and the thought of being a housewife destined to depend upon men revolted you. But hearing them talk about you in such a heated, primal and wanting fashion made your lower regions feel heavy and hot with a sudden flush of desire.

“It’s not exactly like anyone’s asking for her hand in marriage,” John chuckled, his chair squeaked a little as if he had turned, and even then you could feel eyes all over your body without even having to look.

“But I bet that woman loves a fuck.”

There was such an intensity in his voice, a bolt of pleasure seemed to strike right through your centre and your brain had a decision to make within the next few seconds. Did you go to sleep, wait until morning and die with this information that these three men wanted to have you? 

Or did you get up, face them with the truth you’d heard everything and see where things went?

The gin still flowing passively through your veins caused you to choose the latter, and your figure rolled over. The men all turned at the sound of the fabric rustling, and a sudden wash of dread crossed their expressions.

“Yes, I heard everything.” You said, rather confidently and with a sneaky smile, pulling yourself up as the three outlaws watched you like a deity crossing the room. 

You went and returned to your seat at the table.

“Did you mean it?”

Jaws went slack and mouths hung open, it seemed the usually smart arse quick talking cowboys weren’t exactly up to finding the words right now - but their silence spelt enough.

“Y’ know we could... pass the time a little if that’s what you’re thinking of?” You hummed, the alcohol flowing through your veins still made you talk and act with confidence. You hand reached out and grabbed the gin bottle you had been guzzling before for a few more sips.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, it was less of shock and shame, it became heavier and thick, soup like the humid air surrounding the Bayou Nwa. Even with your debilitated sense of sight, you could see hot and hungry eyes fixated on your person - and it was clear these men had made up their minds.

“You sure you wanna play this game, (name)?” John was the first to say, the corner of his mouth just curled into a cocky sneer. He leaned back languidly in his chair, one forearm lazily draped on the dirtied table.

You looked on at him with a cocky smile and a silence, playing the cool and confident type. You didn’t need to tell them what you wanted, if they had a brain they could see it in your eyes.

“Not one for talkin’?” John scoffed a little and leaned back further, the humour draining from his face and instead replaced by thick lust.

“Then I’m sure y’ won’t have a problem sucking my cock if y’ don’t wanna speak for the next few minutes.”

Minutes? He seemed optimistic for it to take him that long.

You were so inebriated and horny that you didn’t even care to linger or falter, and so, as you slipped out of the chair - body almost feeling boneless - you crawled the small expanse under the table - at which point Marston was already fumbling with the buttons on his black pants.

Your form squeezed tightly between his thighs, you looked up through your rose tinted vision and could see the coy look on the man’s face. It appeared out here in this cabin anything went, and the woes of Abigail back at camp were long forgotten. 

You then looked with wide (eye colour) eyes at his shaft, incased in his grip currently as he stroked himself languidly - his whole aura screaming of impatience. 

You toyed with the idea of prolonging him, teasing him out but you were feeling rather selfish yourself and hoped you if obeyed and played the good girl for a bit, you’d get some fun back for yourself.

Hands braced at the tops of his thighs, you first licked long and languidly at the head of his cock, moaning softly to yourself as the salty, tangy masculine taste filled your senses. The sound that reverberated from the outlaw’s chest sent and instant strike of pleasure between your legs.

Next, a greedy hand pushed his own away and you wrapped your own around the base of his shaft, stroking softly and slowly at first - before further mounting the speed and adjusting the pressure slightly, as your tongue and mouth too did the same. 

Soon small licks and soft tugs became wanting, needing and greedy gestures - his cock filling your mouth as he had first wished, lips wrapped firmly around the velvety skin as your tongue swirled relentlessly at the head of his dick, tastebuds gathering that distinctive tang of precum.

“Fuck...” John mouthed desperately, his eyes fixated on you as you performed your perfect assault on his body in the best way, and the show you were putting on had caused the other two impatient cowboys to splay back in their chairs and stroke themselves in anticipation.

Naughtily, you hummed around John’s cock - the feeling of it further pushing the outlaw to his limits. You watched as his body language changed, the desperation pooled in his dilated pupils, large hands gripped the chair like no tomorrow and without much further warning - a hot spurt of his release coated the insides of your mouth, as you quickly swallowed this back and wiped your mouth with a lustful and impressive air of nonchalance that had the men glaring at you with perfect heated stares whilst you rose from your crouched position.

“Hope that wasn’t too much talking for ya.” You remarked sarcastically, watching the smirks of the impressed men grow darkly.

“Oh I think that was just fine.” Arthur responded in place for John who was still collecting his breath, tucking himself back in. 

“I think we can make prettier sounds from your mouth, no?” Javier soon said, tracing his thumb along his lip as his eyes trailed over you with unrelenting intensity. He wet his tongue against his lips and gestured his head towards the table top.

“Sit there. Now.” He instructed, and blank commands seeming to set your body on fire even more. You were about to hop eagerly into place when Javier shook his head quickly, a sickly sweet smile on his handsome face.

“I think it’s better if you strip first, cariña.”

The fires stoking low in your abdomen only grew, and as desperate as you were for them to pleasure you - you were acutely aware of the fact you were about to expose yourself bare. Something about the fact was so intimate, as you picked open your white blouse and cast it aside to the floor, soon followed by your dark riding pants- the already discarded boots now also meant you were completely in your underwear, and something about removing these usually private garments made you feel slightly like a lamb thrown to the lions.

Completely bare, you could feel the cool draughty air in the cabin caress your skin, raising goose pimples, your nipples stiffening to the temperature change.

“Well? Come on, sit.” Javier further reinforced, the ravenous look about his face lingered as you slipped in front of him and seated yourself on the edge of the table, right in front of the Mexican outlaw’s seated position.

Without warning, he pulled his chair in, warm hands pulling at the flesh of your hips to drag you closer to the edge of the old table. His deep brown eyes looked up into your own one final time before he slid his hands onto your inner thighs, a guiding touch that parted them open for his eager gaze and long awaited touch.

Despite your previous brash and confident display, your cheeks were heated and a blush spread furiously at your current predicament - you felt embarrassed to have his eyes inspecting you oh so carefully.

Instantly softening, your body gave into your carnal desires as Javier’s lips found your thighs initially - creeping up like vines towards the apex of your thighs. He wasted no further time, a warm and wet swipe of his tongue across your clit made you audibly cry out, body begging for more as you spread your legs further. Javier only grinned smugly at the display.

“You was always popular with the ladies for something. Now I remember what for.” Arthur remarked, it would usually be a playful jab but tonight he sounded slightly breathless, constricted by need.

“Lay back, amor...” Javier cooed, one hand searching up to find your stomach as he gently pushed, guiding your back down against the tabletop. You now laid, naked and splashed across the table like some kind of buffet centre piece - and these men were starving.

Javier continued his expert and controlled exploration of his tongue in your sex, the bridge of his nose brushing against your bundle of nerves in the best possible way. Your mind had all but been distracted by the lavish sensation of the Mexican outlaw’s tongue in your pussy when you felt rough hands on your chest, grabbing at your breast. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor made you open your eyes suddenly, and before you knew it the vision of Arthur rushing in closer was all you could see.

He leaned over you, kissing at your neck with such feverish lush, large male hands greedily massaging at your breasts. It seemed despite his early sated state, John couldn’t miss out on the opportunity - his hands lost in the mix, feeling over your skin and too in turn, grabbing handfuls of your chest with great delight.

“Y’ think you’re untouchable sometimes, we know it...” Arthur growled into your ear, whilst you fought the urges to moan and writhe as Javier’s slender digits invaded your inner walls, stroking in such a manner that he was caressing all the right spots - you knew you were not too last much longer.

“We see you walkin’ around camp, actin’ all tough,” he sniggered against, licking a warm wet line along your neck which made you shudder in pleasure in coherence with the other amazing actions on your body at present.

“You ain’t half as big n’ bad as you think you are,” his voice was low and dangerous and it immediately travelled south of your navel where the hot coil below your abandoned was tensing tighter and tighter.

“Look at you, y’ didn’t need to be told twice to get naked and y’ spread like a whore in front of us...” he purposefully grabbed your breast a little harder, the pain was a heady mixture with the intense pleasure and you moaned desperately, a hidden plea.

“What was that, darlin’?” Arthur cooed, smirking across at John who had the same devilish look.

“We can’t hear y’ all that well.” Johan corroborated sarcastically, and you knew they were toying with you.

“Please! Fuck, I want to cum-“ you cried out, your body steaming closer and closer to the edge of the opulent promise of and orgasm. 

Arthur turned to Javier, who seemed to be glancing at his rugged associate for permission. Arthur silently shook his head, a gesture you missed as your eyes remained clamped shut in silent hope they’d let you finish. 

Without any prior warning, touches retreated, lips disappeared from your skin and the warmth of Javier nestled between your thighs washed away. 

You waited a few seconds, to see if any contact would return - but it didn’t, there were only heavy booted footsteps as you opened your eyes to find Arthur standing where Javier once had his chair positioned.

Morgan reached for his belt, the garment clinking definitively in the otherwise quiet of the cabin. All you could do was stare down the length of your body as the cowboy hastily unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his cock free as it stood impressively hard. The sight of him made the wash of pleasure return like ocean waves to the shoreline, thinking about his thick girth filling you up only further made you part your legs. You didn’t care anymore about them making jokes about your wanton behaviour - you needed this.

“Keep it down, okay?” Arthur smirked, stepping forwards and in between your legs as his positioned the head of his erection against your opening. 

“As much as we wanna hear y’ scream, don’t want to let any O’ Driscoll’s know we’re here.” He smirked, pushing up suddenly and filling you so deliciously, his cock nestled perfectly within your pussy, the fill of him making you cry out.

“They might want t’ join us, n’ we can’t have that...” He then sniggered, a carnal darkness in his eyes. “Y’ belong to us...” he added in almost a whisper, grabbing your hips as his pace automatically geared into a relentless, feral need - skin slapping as it connected. The table beneath you rocked precariously with the violent actions, as you rocked against his solid motions.

Laying back once more, you felt fingertips press at your cheek, guiding you to turn your head. You rather welcomed the sight of Javier, who reminded you of his presence with a hot, uncontrolled kiss. His lips retreated, leaving a taste of your essence on your tongue - he soon made it clear what he so desired, his cock positioned in line with your mouth and eager for his turn. There was little resistance from your end as you took him between your lips, somewhat grateful as it muffled your cries of pleasure.

Your mind was currently lost in a haze, the heat returning in your abdomen that had been abandoned beforehand. Arthur’s hands were pinned to the table eitherside of your hips as he grunted lowly, thrusting rigorously and tirelessly into you.

“Y gonna cum for us?” He snarled darkly, making a point by moving one of his hands between your bodies and rubbing repetitively over your clit. 

You could only moan loudly, too busy trying to remain somewhat focused as you sucked at Javier’s cock, listening to the soft cussing in his mother tongue, rocking his hips forwards to the motion of your jaw. The combined mixture of pleasure spreading all over your body had the glowing sensation feeling deeper and denser between your hips. The Mexican outlaw moaned heavily at the expert and relentless swirling of your tongue, soon falling victim to its motions as his hot cum filled your mouth. Breathless, you struggled to swallow if back, only to look down the length of your body at the menacing looking Arthur. 

“Y’ve been such a good girl,” Arthur’s voice called huskily, and he applied just the slightest amount of pressure and the heavy tension in your gut snapped like a worn rope - the merciless throes of your orgasm clutching you tight, as you had no choice but to cry out, body wracked and temporarily disabled by the intensity of the pleasure. It seemed to spread to every nerve ending in your body, blinding your sight and leaving ringing in your ears before dissipating into the present moment, where between the heaviness of your own breathing and your needy moans, you sensed Arthur’s closure as he rutted into you roughly a few more times, growling beneath his breath as he filled your body with his seed.

As the carnal need and pure fantasy faded in reality, you recollected your current naked state once more - costed in a sheen of sweat and body leaking cum. You were in a state, but tiredness and the alcohol’s nonchalant effect - you were more concerned about getting some sleep.

You barely remembered a blanket being wrapped around you and being lifted down to the bedroll before the exhaustion and drunken feeling carted you off to sleep again.

-

The rather cool white light of the morning sun shining through the dirtied windows stirred you from a deep sleep - head thrumming a little and body feeling somewhat tender. The events of last night might easily of been mistaken for a lucid dream - but as you sat up, only a blanket wrapped around your otherwise bare figure, the memories came flooding back much akin to the cool draft that quickly raised goose pimples on your skin.

The interior space of the cabin was empty as you pulled yourself up, collecting the discarded clothes from last night and heading into the back disused bedroom to change quickly.

There was some hesitation in your person as you finished getting ready that morning, packing up your bedroll and collecting your leather satchel which was slung over the back of one of the chairs.

Stepping out into the cold morning air, three pairs of eyes settled on you - cigarettes between their lips and the remnants of heat and passion lay passively behind their eyes. Suddenly all your brain could think of was the different parts of their bodies exposed to you last night, and those hands on your skin giving you unadulterated pleasure.

You snapped back to the present, and judging by the cocky smirk on John’s face, he could tell you were mentally revisiting the past events of the evening.

“No sign of any of Colm’s rats.” John started, discarding the cigarette down to the miry earth just beside the cabin. “Reckon we’re safe to hit the trail.”

The fact there was no mention of what had happened, it just seemed to be glazed over. You weren’t sure how to act, as you all trekked over to the horses who had been cared for this morning by the boys, whilst you had been catching up on sleep.

Grabbing the reins of your Kentucky Saddler, you placed one foot in the stirrup and swung yourself into the comfortable leather saddle - mind still thinking about the slight ache between your thighs.

As you were getting ready to guide the horse back to the trail, Arthur rode up beside you on his strong Hungarian Halfbred.

“We had fun last night, (name).” There was an illicit sort of smirk on his face which you welcomed. 

As he said so, a quick glance away offered you the quiet grins of the other two men who had looked back in hopes of reading your reaction to Arthur’s words.

“I did too.” You quite confidently said, you hadn’t felt like that in a long time. 

There was a pause as you all returned to the main trail, headed down past Moonstone Pond.

“I reckon we should do more jobs like this one.” Javier soon said from a few paces in front of you. “What do you say, amigos?”

There was a few noises of approval, the foundations of seedy lust underneath which indicated to you that if another job cropped up like this...It was surely going to end in a lot of fun, one way or another.


End file.
